


Not A Little Girl Anymore

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon fluff - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Daryl doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Rick Grimes by pursuing his daughter. But it becomes more and more difficult for the both of them to resist their feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can you do one where the reader is Ricks daughter and likes Daryl. Daryl likes her also but is kind of mean to her because he doesn't know how to express his feelings for her. They get caught by Rick and it leads to a fight. Smut please.

It all started on the farm. There was always some kind of tension between you and Daryl but you were the only one willing to acknowledge it. Daryl decided to keep you as far from him as he could, starting fights with you and being all around stubborn. Sometimes, he insulted you. Sometimes, he ended up ranting and raving at you for no reason. And he absolutely could not stand having you hang around him as much as you did. But you honestly couldn’t help yourself. You had such strong feelings for him and you sensed that he felt the same way. The way Daryl looked at you wasn’t the way someone would look at their friend. He had to feel something for you. 

Once you reached the prison, it was impossible to keep you away as you were all in such close quarters now. Then again, if anyone could keep you busy long enough to help Daryl avoid you, it was your father, Rick. But it wasn’t like you were still a kid. You were an adult now and a relationship with Daryl wouldn’t be entirely inappropriate, would it?

After a long day of helping your father and your little brother, Carl clear walkers from the yard, you grabbed some dinner that Carol and Beth had made and you headed for Daryl’s cell. He was taking off his vest and if you hadn’t made your presence known, you probably would’ve gotten a nice view of his shirtless torso. But of course, you didn’t want to creep him out.

“What the hell are you doing?” Daryl snapped, “Tryin’ to change over here.”

“Thought you might want some dinner,” you replied, holding up a plate, “You hungry?”

Daryl sighed as he sat down on his bed, his elbows rested on his knees, “Y/N, what’re you trying to do?”

“Nothing,” you replied, “Just trying to get you to open up to me.”

Daryl shook his head, keeping his eyes on the ground, “This ain’t right.”

“What’s not right?”

“You’re Rick’s daughter,” Daryl muttered, “He’d kill me if he knew what I…”

“If he knew what you what?” you said, setting Daryl’s plate aside. Daryl fidgeted and scooted away as you approached his bed, “Come on, tell me.”

“Don’t make me say it,” Daryl groaned, “Just…he’d be pissed if I…if-if we…”

“I’ll handle my dad, alright?” you said, sitting down next to Daryl on the bed, “Just let yourself feel it.”

Daryl muttered under his breath but you stopped him by turning his head and planting a kiss on his lips. Daryl kept his hands on his lap as he returned your kiss. It was hard to stay in the moment, knowing Rick was still awake but he also had no regrets about this very moment with you. He couldn’t believe he had wasted so much time pushing you away.

“Hey, Daryl I wanted to talk to you about-” the two of them parted ways but not before Rick parted the curtain into Daryl’s cell and caught the two of them. Rick’s fists clenched in a combination of rage, disgust, and confusion, “What the fuck is going on in here?!”

“Dad, it’s no big deal, okay?” you said, “It’s not what you think it’s-”

“Y/N, go back to your cell and don’t you come out of it until morning,” Rick ordered, “Now!”

“No!” you shot back, “I’m an adult and I can do what I want!”

“Y/N, how long has this been going on?!” Rick shouted.

“This was the first time we’ve even done anything,” you replied, “I’m not a little kid anymore you can’t stop me from doing anything.”

“I told you to go to your cell,” Rick snarled, “Go.”

“No, you’re just gonna yell at him,” you said, “When he didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Y/N!” Rick snapped, “Get out!”

Rick grabbed you by the arm and he practically threw you out of Daryl’s cell. When he turned back around to face Daryl, he sighed, “How long has this been going on?”

“Like she said, this is the first time anything has happened,” Daryl said, “I’m sorry, Rick.”

“Daryl, I know she’s an adult but she’s still so young,” Rick said.

“I know.”

“It has nothing to do with how I feel about you, ya know,” Rick continued, “You’re a good guy and a loyal friend.”

“I know.”

“But she’s practically a kid, Daryl.”

“She ain’t a kid anymore.”

“Don’t you think I know that?!” Rick snapped, “Look, just…don’t do this, okay?”

Daryl sighed heavily, his heart sinking to his stomach as he reluctantly agreed, “Alright. Won’t do anything.”

Rick made it a point to keep you busy for the few weeks. You found Daryl whenever you could but he insisted that nothing more could happen as he told Rick he wouldn’t do anything. You didn’t want to be pushy but you’d never wanted anything or anyone so badly. How were you supposed to resist?

Rick had given you the job of keeping watch up in the guard tower. It was going to be lonely but hopefully, you wouldn’t be lonely for much longer. You had left Daryl a note on his bed before heading up to the guard tower and now all you could do was wait.

You sat in that guard tower for at least an hour, staring off into space, checking the ammo in your gun as if it was going to disappear unless you looked every few minutes.

After almost two hours, you heard someone climbing up the ladder to the guard tower and your heart raced, your entire body heating up and aching as the footsteps grew closer.

Daryl’s large hands slapped down on the ground, his strong, toned arms pulled him up. He held a piece of lined paper in between his chubby fingers, “What is this?”

“I thought you’d like to keep me company,” you said.

“Y/N, we’ve been through this,” Daryl replied, “I told Rick nothing else would happen.”

“The thought of me dating is never going to make my dad comfortable,” you argued, “It’s going to make him cringe forever and nothing is going to change his mind. So why don’t we just do what makes us happy? You wanna know what would make me happy, Daryl?”

“What?”

You set your gun aside and crawled towards him as he sat with his knees to his chest. When you finally reached him, you sat on your legs and took his face in your hands, kissing him hungrily. Daryl groaned under your lips and raised his hands to grab your waist but he hesitated, his promise to Rick hanging over his head.

Pulling away, you grabbed Daryl’s hands and pulled him closer into the guard tower. He sat against the wall as you straddled him, smashing your lips against his once more. As you kissed him, you unbuttoned your shirt and slid it down your arms. Daryl’s breath hitched and you felt him shift underneath you, either trying to hide how your body affected him or trying to create more friction. Either way, it sent chills up your spine as he moved against you.

“It’s okay,” you whispered in his ear, placing a kiss on his jaw, “Put your hands on me.”

Daryl ran his rough hands up your sides but was still hesitating to do much else. You shoved his vest off his shoulders and thrust your hips once against him as you started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Fuck,” Daryl hissed, “Y/N, I don’t…”

“Shh,” you whispered, sliding his shirt off Daryl’s shoulders and kissing along his collarbone. His skin was warm and his chest was heaving, his breath coming heavily and shakily. He trembled, melting under your touch as your hands roamed every inch of his skin all while continuing to thrust your hips against him every few seconds, which made him grunt and lean his head back.

Daryl’s fingers trailed up your back, burying his face in your neck, his breath hot on your skin as he undid the clasp on your bra. You pulled away briefly to discard the bra and he grabbed your arms to keep you still so he could take you all in. He lowered his head as he cupped your breasts in his hands. You smiled, letting a gasp escape your throat, biting your lip as you watched him open his mouth, his expert tongue swirling around your nipple.

“Daryl,” you sighed, your jaw dropping as his mouth closed on your breast, sucking and you squealed when you felt his teeth graze your skin. Burying your fingers in his hair, you pulled his head away from you, unable to control the desperate ache in your core. His eyelids were heavy, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his head. You wrapped your hands around the back of his neck.

“I can’t…” he muttered, “I want…I want you so bad.”

You smiled and stood up. He watched as you slowly unbuttoned your jeans, sliding them down your legs. You kicked them away in the pile of the other clothes the two of you had discarded. As he watched you, he lifted his hips to take off his pants.

“Jesus,” Daryl growled under his breath as he quickly got up and kissed you aggressively. His fingers pressed into your warm flesh, wrapping around your thighs and hoisting you up. 

“Daryl,” you gasped, your nails digging into his slightly tanned skin as he pressed you up against the wall, wrapping your legs around his waist. You went from aching to being filled completely in just one thrust. The relief made you moan out loud, throwing your head back. Daryl covered your mouth, grunting with every thrust.

“Gotta be quiet,” he whispered. You rolled your hips, meeting his thrusts, squeezing your walls around him, leaving him to be the one to moan and rake his nails down your thighs. You silenced him with a kiss.

“What was that about quiet?” you said. Daryl’s fingers slipped between your legs, hitting your sweet spot as he circled his fingers around your clit. Wrapping your arms tighter around Daryl’s shoulders, you bit his shoulder to keep from shouting as the ache returned, stronger than ever. The build-up was coming, slowly rising in your body as you held it off as long as possible to feel this moment forever, “Don’t stop. Oh god, don’t stop.”

Daryl’s fingers pressed down harder, his thrusts getting faster and clumsier and you knew he was reaching the same point as you. You relaxed your body, curling your toes as you allowed your climax to overtake you. The intense release made you a little lightheaded but it was the best feeling you had ever experienced. You felt Daryl’s own release explode inside of you and you smiled, leaning your head back as you let a drawn out moan fall from your slightly parted lips.

“Shit, probably should’ve thought more about…” Daryl mumbled against your shoulder.

“About…about…about what?” you stuttered, “Protection?”

Daryl nodded and you laughed, kissing the bite mark you left on his shoulder as he lowered the two of you back down to the ground before his legs could give out. You shook your head, stroking his hair, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Your dad would kill me,” he said, “Don’t think he’d like being a grandfather.”

You couldn’t answer him right away as you were laughing too hard. You pulled away from his shoulder and kissed his lips, “I’m sure it won’t even be an issue, Daryl. But listen to me, we’re gonna figure out a way to tell my dad, okay? Because I really like you and I don’t wanna be kept away from you anymore.”

Daryl nodded, “Me too. I feel like I’ve betrayed Rick but…also feels like I don’t care.”

“Good,” you said, giggling as you kissed him again, “You’re mine, Daryl Dixon. Forever.”


	2. Not a Little Girl Anymore Part Two: Loud and Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the prison expands, it becomes harder and harder for Daryl to hide his relationship with Rick's daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to not a little girl anymore? Please! Xx Maybe they could keep sneaking around for a while, I'm not sure how Rick would react, then just fluff and smut with their relationship? Thank you!! Xx (talking about not a little girl anymore)

The next few weeks were such a blur. To keep your dad from getting suspicious, you had to keep your distance from Daryl during the day. It was hard to act like he didn’t exist, especially when you’d see him outside by the fences taking out walkers. His muscles, slick with sweat flexed and you wanted nothing more than to have those strong arms around you. Sometimes he’d turn around to grab another weapon that was hanging on the fence and he’d catch you looking at him. He’d push his sweaty hair away from his eyes and smirk at you.

But once your father was asleep at night, you and Daryl would sneak off. Sometimes you’d go up to the guard tower if it was your shift or his. Other times, you’d simply venture into another cell block. You barely slept anymore just because the things couples would normally do together or talk about the two of you had to bottle up until nightfall. And even then, you couldn’t stay long since your dad and Carl were up at the crack of dawn and you had to be back in bed before then. But as the weeks passed, Rick stopped checking up on you as much, stopped attaching Daryl to his hip. It seemed he was starting to trust the two of you, which turned out to be a mistake.

While having sex wasn’t something you did a lot considering your time together was so short every night, watching Daryl out by the fences had set your body ablaze. You craved him and it was almost to a point where you’d gladly tell your father about your secret relationship just so you wouldn’t have to wait until later that night. But you kept yourself in check, trying to distract yourself from the ache in your body.

That night, you and Daryl had snuck into another cell block, barely able to keep your hands off each other. Daryl was quick in undressing you and laying you down on the bed. You couldn’t get enough of him, his lips on your skin, the warmth of his body against yours, the overwhelming pleasure shooting through you when he buried his head between your thighs, and the way he squirmed and bit his lip to smother any grunts or groans when you returned the favor. 

You were on your knees, gripping onto the metal post that attached the bottom bunk to the top, squeezing it so tightly your knuckles were turning white as Daryl pumped in and out of you, his hands squeezing and kneading your breasts, his teeth grazing your shoulder. 

“Daryl,” you whimpered, sitting up a bit, enough to reach behind you to wrap your arm around his neck and lean your head back against his shoulder, “Fuck, Daryl.”

He cursed under his breath when your walls tightened around him, his hands moving down your waist. His movements were getting a little clumsier and you knew what that meant. You grinned, though you weren’t able to say anything more. His fingers trailed between your legs, making rapid circles around your clit. He smirked as the grin faded from your lips, your orgasm tearing through you. Your back arched and your jaw dropped, body frozen in place as the pleasure consumed you. 

After Daryl finished, you two didn’t have much time to snuggle up under the covers and be in each other’s company, allow yourselves to calm down and catch your breath. The sun would be rising soon, the others would be awake any moment.

“It just gets better every time,” you said as you zipped up your jeans. As Daryl buttoned up his shirt, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, placing a kiss on his arm, “Maybe we should tell my dad now.”

Daryl grabbed your hand, leaning into your hold, “As much as I’d like to have this out in the open, your dad would toss me over that fence with the walkers if we told him. I told him nothing would ever happen.”

“Well, maybe if he knows that we have genuine feelings for each other and we’re not just messing around,” you said, “I hate having to hide from everyone. I want everyone to know that I’m crazy about you.”

“I know ya do,” Daryl replied with a chuckle. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips, “But we can’t. Not right now. Just ain’t the right time. Eventually we’ll tell him. I know this ain’t somethin’ we can keep hidden forever.”

You shook your head, “No way. I guess I can wait a little longer. Alright, you can walk out first just in case someone’s awake already and they’re outside. I’ll come outside in a few minutes.”

Daryl gave you a nod and walked out of the cell as he put his vest back on. While you were finishing tying your shoes, you paused and watched him walk away. It made your heart ache being away from him. It would be at least another twelve hours before you could hold him again, kiss him again. You were an adult now, why couldn’t your father just let you have this? You didn’t ask for much. 

A few of the others were already awake and starting up breakfast in the yard when Daryl came outside. No one seemed to notice his presence but his heart stopped when he noticed Rick among them. And Rick definitely noticed his presence.

“Daryl, where were you just coming from?” Rick inquired, “Isn’t that Cell Block A? We don’t use that block, do we?”

“Was takin’ a walk,” Daryl explained, “Thought I heard something so I checked it out. Didn’t see anything. You’re up kinda early, ain’t ya?”

Rick raised his eyebrow, “Yeah. Was it Y/N you heard in Cell Block A?”

Daryl shifted his weight between his left and right foot uneasily, “What makes you say that?”

“Well, she wasn’t in her cell this morning and…” Rick paused, pointing over Daryl’s shoulder. You were coming out of the cell block, tying your hair up in a bun as you walked along. The last person you expected to be awake was your father. You froze when you looked up and saw him and Daryl staring at you. Maybe if you didn’t move, you’d be invisible. Rick beckoned you over to the two of them, “Y/N, come over here.”

“Uh, morning Dad,” you said softly as you approached them, “What’re you doing up so early?”

“Must’ve sensed something was wrong,” Rick muttered, “I went to your cell a few minutes ago and you weren’t there. What were you doing in Cell Block A all by yourself?”

“I…I uh…” you cleared your throat, “Well, I figured that we had to clear out Cell Block D for the expanding group and we’d eventually have to clear that out too. I wanted to stay ahead of it.”

“Are you serious?” Rick retorted, crossing his arms. He glared at you and Daryl, gesturing to the fields, “Let’s talk privately. Come on.”

Everyone was staring at you as Rick led you and Daryl out towards the fields where no one would be able to hear him scream at you or possibly kill you. He looked pretty angry. Your father’s sanity was hanging by a thread half the time since your mother died, who knows what he would say when he got you alone.

Rick paced back and forth, mumbling under his breath. Daryl fidgeted, glancing at you every now and then. He was blaming himself for this entire thing, you could tell. He would end up taking the fall for both of you somehow. He would face Rick alone if he could just to keep you from getting into trouble.

“I gotta know,” Rick finally said, turning to look at the two of you, “How long have you been sneaking around right under my nose? And don’t even bother trying to lie to me.”

You hung your head nervously. You always thought when this moment came, you could step up and be loud and proud. But that was way more difficult than you thought now that you were in that moment. You were terrified now.

“A few weeks,” you murmured.

Rick turned to Daryl, “You told me nothing would happen, Daryl.”

“I know I did,” Daryl mumbled, “It ain’t somethin’ I was expecting to happen.”

“You say that like this was all an accident,” Rick snapped, “I made my feelings perfectly clear! Did it just go in one ear and out the other? Was I just a bunch of hoots and clicks to you? Empty words just blowing in the wind?”

“Dad, it’s not like that,” you said, “Please, if you would just hear us out.”

“No,” Rick said, “Won’t hear anything about it. Y/N, you’re gonna stay away from him. You’re moving into my cell with me, let’s go.”

“What?!” you shrieked, “Dad! You can’t keep me away from Daryl!”

“I don’t wanna hear it,” Rick said, “Now go get your stuff and move it into my cell. Now.”

Tears welled up in your eyes as you fought to keep yourself from losing your temper, “Dad, I can’t believe you would do this to me.”

You took off running towards the cell block to do as your father asked as you sobbed uncontrollably. Daryl was frozen in place, his hands tucked under his arms uncomfortably. Rick softened, sighing heavily, “I’m sorry, Daryl. You’re my friend, I don’t want you thinking otherwise. It’s like I said, she’s practically a kid. Barely eighteen, ya know? It’s just…parental discretion and I gotta stick by it.”

“Yeah,” Daryl grunted, “I get it.”

“I know it doesn’t make sense,” Rick said, “If you were a dad, it would make sense to you.”

Without you, the thought of being a dad went right out the window. Daryl’s heart was so full when he was around you that those things didn’t scare him. But without you, he didn’t want any of those things. He understood where Rick was coming from but it was also frustrating all at the same time. He loved you, more than he ever thought he could love someone. His heart was shattered.

After that, you were practically stalked from morning until night. Your father kept you both busy for the entire day, he made sure you sat by him at every meal. He didn’t give you any chances to sneak off and see Daryl. You felt like your heart had just been ripped from your chest and it had been stomped on.

“I’m going on a run today,” Rick said to you, “And before you can get any ideas, I’m taking Daryl with me.”

“Never thought otherwise,” you mumbled. You hadn’t said much to him lately. This was actually the most you’d said to him in weeks, “Be safe.”

“Thanks,” Rick said, patting your head, “We’ll be back soon.”

“Great,” you said. You pushed yourself away from him and grabbed the laundry basket off the floor, tossing some clothes you’d tossed carelessly on your bed earlier, “I gotta get the laundry done now.”

Daryl had been pretty quietly lately as well which made Rick actually feel guilty. Maybe he’d reacted too quickly. You both seemed so hurt since being separated like this. And for Daryl to actually allow anyone to see how hurt he was, he must’ve really cared about you.

The two men walked through the woods silently for a while Rick gathered his thoughts. He wasn’t entirely sure where they’d be at the end of their conversation but maybe Daryl could shed some light on the situation, “Look, I’m sorry for being such an ass.”

“It’s fine,” Daryl muttered, “Parental discretion. Said it yourself.”

“I know what I said,” Rick replied, “But seeing you and seeing Y/N so unhappy…you must…really like each other. Right?”

Daryl looked away, fidgeting as he always did when he was anxious, “Yeah. You gotta know we weren’t just messing around, Rick. I...I…I love her, Rick. And…I think…I think she loves me too.”

“You love her?”

“Thought that was obvious.”

“Not at first,” Rick said, “You really love Y/N?”

“You’re my friend,” Daryl said, “I wouldn’t lie to you. I know the situation is weird and this is gonna be a lot to get used to but I care about her and we’re happy together. Ain’t it true that we can’t help who we fall in love with or some shit like that?”

“Yeah…yeah that’s true,” Rick said with a hint of a smile, “I didn’t know you felt like this, Daryl. You…you two should be together.”

“But it still bothers you,” Daryl countered.

Rick shrugged, “Sure it does. Like you said, it’s gonna take some getting used to. But if you and Y/N feel so strongly for each other, then I’ll live with it.”

Daryl cracked a smile, something Rick had never seen before. You must’ve had quite an effect on him if he was smiling like that, “Thanks, Rick.”

Being alone in the cell that night, you allowed yourself to cry yourself to sleep, letting out all your emotions that you couldn’t let out before with your father sleeping in the same cell. You thought crying it out would make you feel better but it just made you feel worse. The next morning, you slept in because your father was gone. He’d have no idea you were sleeping when you should’ve been doing the chores he assigned you to in order to keep you from Daryl. You were exhausted, more mentally and emotionally than physically.

A presence in your cell woke you up and you groaned as you started rubbing your eyes, “Sorry, Dad. Didn’t mean to sleep in.”

“It’s me.” You perked up, nearly hitting your head on the top bunk as you heard Daryl’s voice. He was sitting on his knees beside your bed, “Didn’t mean to scare ya. You alright?”

“Forget about me,” you retorted, “You can’t be in here, Daryl! My dad will flip!”

“He reconsidered,” Daryl declared, grabbing your hand, “He’s not gonna keep us apart anymore.”

You gasped, “Really? You’re serious? He’s really gonna let me be with you? Loud and proud?”

“Loud and proud,” Daryl said. You slid out of bed, sitting on the floor with him as you threw your arms around him. You wept into his neck, your heart feeling like it would burst with all the happiness and love you felt for this man. Daryl stroked your back, “Hey, what’s with the tears? Ain’t ya happy?”

“That’s why I’m crying,” you whimpered, grabbing his face and kissing him over and over, “I just love you so much, Daryl.”

Daryl chuckled, running his fingers through your hair, “I love you too, Y/N. So much.”

It was almost too much to believe. This had to be a dream, your father never would’ve allowed this in a million years. But his hands in your hair, his lips on yours felt so real. Even if this was a dream, you would’ve been content never waking up. Everything had fallen into place. You could finally be loud and proud.


End file.
